Behind Closed Doors
by 2good2betrue
Summary: We all know Ross and Rachel are in one bedroom and Monica and Richard are in the other. But what really happens behind closed doors? The secret thoughts and hidden moments in TOW Dr. Ramoray Dies. One-shot. Please R&R.


**AN: This one-shot was requested by **_**I Heart Ross and Rachel**_** - I hope I did your idea justice and I hope you like it.**

**This one-shot is basically all the moments we don't see in TOW Dr. Ramoray Dies - just filling in the blanks, such as the thoughts running through their minds or feelings that arise. **

**As always, please enjoy, and leave a review.**

**This is rated T for mild suggestive language - Just a warning**

**Disclaimer: The characters and the lines from Friends do not belong to me.**

* * *

There was a moment of silence, the blazing tension filling the air. Rachel stood on the bed, her hands resting on Ross' shoulders as he stood on the floor. Rachel had just finished explaining why Ross was the best sex she'd ever had.

Then a fleeting idea shot into Ross' mind.

"Until now," He stated confidently, before grabbing Rachel behind her knees.

Rachel screeched when she felt Ross pull her feet out from beneath her. Suddenly she was falling backwards through mid-air. She landed on her back upon the soft mattress, with a bounce.

Without even a second to catch her breath Ross had already crawled on top of her. He kissed her lips with intensifying passion, propping himself on his hands to hover over her. All she could do was wrap her legs around his waist, as her hands drifted to trace his chest. Her head was spinning as she took pleasure in the feeling of his lips fervently against hers.

Ross breathlessly pulled away by a few inches. Rachel placed her hands on either side of his face, drawing his lips back to hers. Ross mumbled something against her mouth before swiftly and playfully pinning her hands above her head. He held them there for a moment, before whispering in her ear that tonight he was in control.

Shivers raced down Rachel's spine feeling his hot breath on her neck. She was thoroughly amazed with Ross' sudden display of dominance. He was normally so tame; it was a shock to see him take charge.

He was ready to give Rachel the time of her life.

Rachel had been telling the truth when she had revealed that Ross was the best she'd ever had. It wasn't about what he could do physically, but it was everything he made her feel emotionally.

It was the way he cared for her every second of every day. He was kind, he was generous, he was loving. Above all, he loved her for her heart, for everything that was on the inside, which was something she'd never experienced before. All her other relationships had been shallow compared to this one.

This was why making love to Ross was so perfect. Their relationship wasn't based on sex, like some of her relationships in the past. She and Ross were best friends as well as lovers. They could talk, they could laugh, they enjoyed every moment together. That's what made nights like this so passionate, the fact that they loved each other more than anything.

Rachel closed her eyes as they kissed, enjoying having Ross do what he pleased to her. She felt him run his hand along her side, until he stopped at her waist, teasingly caressing her under the hem of her shirt.

He wasted no time removing her white t-shirt, inch by inch. He kissed each new section of skin he exposed, traveling from her stomach to her chest, moving painstakingly slow. He eventually pulled the shirt over her head, casting it onto the floor.

Rachel gasped when Ross' hands were at her jeans. Her breathing sped up, with anticipation. She watched as Ross undid the button and zipper, before pulling her jeans off as well.

After tossing her pants on the floor, Ross returned to lying on top of her. Rachel wrapped her legs around him once again.

She could feel the room drifting away in a hazy trance; she lost herself in the passion, in the heat. Continuing to kiss her lips, Ross pressed himself against her and Rachel could feel how excited he was getting.

Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Do you have a condom?" Rachel asked in a breathless whisper against Ross' mouth.

"Uh, let me check," Ross said. He sat up to pull out his wallet, where he usually kept a spare. He flipped through it, with no luck. Seeing this, Rachel directed his attention to her side table.

"There might be one in the top drawer," She enlightened. Ross hurriedly crawled off of the bed to search. Again he came up empty handed.

"Nothing," Ross said, half disappointed, half frustrated.

"Okay, then I'll be right back," Rachel said as she sat up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Ross asked.

"Monica has a box of condoms in the bathroom," Rachel said before hopping off the bed to stand in front of Ross. She gave him a lingering kiss on the lips before whispering "I'll be right back."

"Don't you think I should go, since you're half naked and Monica and Richard might still be awake," Ross suggested.

"I don't think you should go out there like that," Rachel stated, with a smile. Ross saw her point, as he realized he was noticeably aroused. "Just let me wear this," Rachel suggested, before tugging Ross' black sweater over his head. She put it on, and it hung to her mid-thigh.

"Hurry back," Ross stated, loving how sexy she looked wearing his sweater. Rachel kissed his lips before crossing the room and exiting the door.

…..

Rachel ran across the apartment. She stopped abruptly in the doorway of the bathroom, shocked to see Monica in there already.

"Oh, hi," she blurted out.

"Hi," Monica said before she stood up from searching the cupboard in the bathroom. She couldn't hold her news in any longer, it flowed out of her, like water through floodgates. "Richard just told me he loves me," Monica said calmly.

"Oh my God," Rachel gushed, pulling Monica into a hug. "Honey, that's great," She declared excitedly, before giddily laughing.

"I know, I know," Monica repeated, as they finished their celebratory hug.

Monica was beyond happy. She had been waiting her entire life for a man like Richard to come along and sweep her off her feet.

All the years of being ignored by the many boys in high school all seemed to disappear. As well, her other disappointing relationships didn't matter anymore, not when she was in Richard's arms. He was the person she was meant to be with, all the other men just faded away as if they'd never existed.

The moment he said the words, telling her he loved her, she felt like she floated to cloud nine. He made her happier than any other man. She didn't care what anyone thought of their relationship, the age gap between them being a concern. She was a grown woman, after all, a grown woman in love with a wonderful man.

She was determined to show Richard how much she loved him. Tonight was a celebration of their first I love you's.

"I just can't find-," Monica began to say as she bent down once more. Rachel finished her thought.

"They're in the top drawer," Rachel specified impatiently, she was so happy for Monica but she wanted to get back to Ross. "Hurry," She stated, semi-jokingly.

"You need one too?" Monica asked as she followed Rachel's instructions, searching the top drawer.

"Oooh yeah," Rachel exclaimed, as she hovered behind Monica, watching over her shoulder.

"Found them," Monica stated happily, earning a cheer from Rachel. She pulled the red box from the drawer and then stood up. She promptly handed one little square package to Rachel, before looking into an empty box. "There's only one," Monica established, worriedly.

"Monica," called Richard's voice, as he emerged from Monica's bedroom in only a shirt and boxers.

"Hi. Uh, we'll be right there, we're just trying to decide something," Monica explained nervously, as she and Rachel stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Monica then shut the door.

Rachel and Monica glared at each other, locked in an aggressive showdown for the last condom. Each wanted it as much as the other. Both were involved in significant situations, both had a reason for needing that condom. Both weren't looking to just have sex, both wanted to truly make love.

Rachel knew she was at a disadvantage; it was Monica's pack of condoms in the end. She knew she needed a good settlement in order to win over Monica.

"Please can we have it Mon? Ross and I got into this argument and then finally solved it. He wants to give me a night that's the best I've ever had-," Rachel explained, pleadingly, before Monica interrupted.

"Ewe, Rach stop. That's my brother, remember? I don't want to hear about what happens beyond that wall," Monica explained, putting her hands in front of her in protest.

A moment of tension filled the bathroom. Both wanted to get this settled in order to get back to their rooms. Why did they have to have their boyfriends over on the same night? This problem wouldn't exist if their sleeping arrangements were different.

There had been times in the past where both women had had their boyfriends stay the night. But normally after retreating to their bedrooms they wouldn't see each other until breakfast the next day. This was a first for the roommates.

Rachel looked at the condom in her hand, thinking of Ross, and even Richard, they'd kept them waiting quite a while now.

"Okay, I-I will do your laundry for _one month_," Rachel bargained, trying desperately to settle this debate.

"No," Monica said, firmly, as she snatched the package from Rachel's hand. Technically they were both entitled to the condom, so she knew Rachel was going to put up a fight. Even though Monica had bought them, she had told Rachel the box in the bathroom was theirs to share.

"Okay, _okay_, okay, I will, I will, I will, I - hey I will clean the apartment for two months," Rachel offered, scrambling to come up with anything that would suffice.

Monica kept a straight face when all she wanted to do was laugh. Clearly, Rachel didn't realize how weak her offer was. Monica loved cleaning the apartment, she wouldn't give it up. Plus, she knew Rachel would get it clean, but not to Monica's standards. However, Monica decided to be more cunning that just calling Rachel out.

"Alright, I'll tell ya what. I'll give this to you now if you can tell me where we keep the dustpan," Monica bargained, with a smug smile on her face.

Rachel stood there in front of Monica, searching her brain for the answer. Her hands in fists as she thought hard, but she drew a blank. Rachel let out an outburst of frustration, with a yell. She threw a small fit, showing her rage.

"Come on Mon, please hear me out. I need this night. I won't go into detail because he's your brother… But, hey, they're my condoms too," Rachel argued.

"Rach, Richard just told me he _loves me_. You know I need this just as much as you do," Monica stated.

The women just stood there trying not to meet the other's gaze. It felt like a long time, though it was only seconds. They both could see each other's point of view, but they also wanted to win, and were not willing to give in. At this time, the only thing they could think about was spending the night making love.

"So what now?" Rachel asked, holding out her hands, continuing to persevere.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Monica suggested, running out of ideas. Obviously arguing was getting them nowhere, both were stubborn and not going to cave in. Monica figured a game of chance was their last option.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, as she rolled up her sleeve to make a fist. Monica held out her fist as well.

"One, two, three," They counted in unison, as they thrust their fists through the space between them. Rachel picked rock, Monica picked scissors.

"Yes!" Rachel yelled, throwing her head back and her arm up in celebration. Monica grunted in frustration.

"Fine. Go have sex," Monica said expressionlessly, letting Rachel take the condom from her hand.

Rachel opened the door in a rush, with a smile on her face. Monica followed, noticeably unhappy.

In the living room Ross and Richard were in a heated discussion. They didn't seem to notice Rachel cross the room, to stand in her doorway.

"Honey," Rachel called, impatiently as the men continued debating. Hearing Rachel's voice, Ross snapped out of the discussion.

"What? Oh," He stuttered, noticing Rachel's return. He let out a growling noise before quickly backing Rachel into the bedroom.

As soon as he crossed the threshold he quickly closed the door with a thud. Then he swiftly picked Rachel up, holding her against his chest, returning his lips to hers once more. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist as he swiftly carried her to the bed.

He practically threw her onto the soft comforter, before crawling on top of her, ready to pick up where they left off as if nothing had interrupted them.

…..

"Shall we," Richard inquired, with a playful smile; he made his way to Monica's bedroom door. Monica had a grim look on her face; she hated having to break this news to him, she hated disappointing him on a night that had been monumental so far. In addition, she couldn't stand losing.

"It's not gonna happen. They're doing it tonight, we can do it tomorrow," Monica explained, as she walked past him into her bedroom.

"Uh, in the future, if I could see the schedule beforehand…" Richard said teasingly. He followed Monica into the bedroom to find her sitting on the side of the bed. She let out a sigh. "What happened?" Richard asked, softly.

"There was only one condom left, and Rachel won it," Monica explained, disappointment clearly on her face.

"Hey, cheer up, it's fine. We don't need a condom to enjoy our time together," Richard stated, sitting down next to her on the bed. "I love you. That's all that matters."

"I love you even more now," Monica declared, unable to keep a smile from spreading across her face. She leaned over and kissed him deeply. She was still upset that they couldn't celebrate their first I love you's with a night of passionate love, but at least Richard wasn't upset. That's what she adored about him, he was always so mellow and calm, even when she wasn't. He was the perfect balance for her high-strung mentality.

"Let's get to sleep," Richard stated, after they parted from their kiss.

The two of them climbed under the blankets on their respected sides. Monica curled up in Richard's arms, snuggling against his chest as Richard put his arm around her.

Soon Richard drifted off to sleep, but Monica was wide awake, mainly because she had trouble ignoring the noises coming from the next room.

They had started out as only quiet giggles. But slowly it melded into moans of pleasure, and attempts to stifle outbursts.

Monica couldn't get it out of her head: that was her brother next door. Rachel had had boyfriends over plenty of times, and Monica had easily ignored their sounds. Most of the time, she was able to ignore the fact that it was Ross. But tonight was different; tonight it was hard to overlook.

The thought of her friend and her brother having sex was never pleasant. Anyone with a sibling would understand how badly Monica wanted to keep her brother's sex-life private. And anyone without siblings can imagine how uncomfortable it is to hear about.

Although, it could possibly have been her mind's way of taunting her, showing her what she and Richard were missing out on; making her remember it was her brother, as some form of punishment.

Monica took this time to reflect. She had never sincerely thought about the fact that her best friend and her brother were so in love. She now recognized their relationship was either a very good thing or a very bad thing; a gift from above or a fiend from hell.

On one hand, if they ended up getting married someday she would be sister-in-laws with her best friend. But, on the other hand, if Ross and Rachel broke up she risked losing her best friend. It would be hard for Rachel to look her in the eye every day and see her as only a friend. Monica would become her ex-boyfriend's sister, meaning Rachel would constantly be reminded of Ross as she looked at Monica.

A muffled shout of satisfaction echoed through the wall, ending Monica's train of thought.

Ross and Rachel were so happy together. How could she let herself think such pessimistic thoughts when they were obviously enjoying each other's company in the next room over?

She wondered what it was they so desperately needed to celebrate. Had they been together for a certain amount of time? Was it an anniversary?

She could only recall Rachel mentioning something about an argument. Was it make up sex?

But then Rachel had mentioned them being the best they'd ever had. Monica ended her thoughts, immediately cringing - that was where she drew the line.

Monica realized that if Rachel wasn't dating her brother, she'd have an easier time talking to her. Monica wanted to listen to her best friend gush about her boyfriend, but the fact that Rachel would be talking about sleeping with Ross ended their conversations rapidly.

She was pleased that her brother and best friend were in love; she just didn't want the details.

She was always happy for them, she really was. But right now they were disturbing her sleep.

…..

The next morning, Monica and Richard were already awake. Monica made breakfast, while Richard drank a cup of coffee and read the paper.

Soon Ross and Rachel strode merrily from their bedroom. They talked and laughed, looking like they'd had the best sleep, when really they hadn't gotten much rest at all. They were wide awake and unable to take their hands off each other.

"Morning," Richard greeted, looking over his newspaper at the couple.

"Good morning," Ross replied, as he and Rachel took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Sleep well?" Richard chuckled.

"Yes we did," Ross said, turning to see Rachel's eyes on him. He leaned in to briefly kiss her on the lips, and then he took her hand in his, holding it on the table. "Did you sleep well?" Ross asked Richard in return.

"We would have had a better sleep if there wasn't so much noise coming through the wall," Monica stated bluntly, not bothering to hide her anger. Ross just rolled his eyes at his sister, but Rachel got up to help Monica with breakfast. As Ross and Richard began another discussion, she turned to Monica.

"Sorry about last night, Mon. But we really did have a good time," Rachel said, apologetically. Monica softened a bit as she looked at Rachel's sorrow-filled eyes.

"Next time we'll have to be sure we have enough condoms," Monica stated, firmly. "I would be more understanding if I had had sex last night, as well."

"Do you want the last of the coffee?" Rachel asked, hesitantly, as she poured the last from the coffeepot into a mug.

"Well, you did get the last condom, so it's only fair," Monica replied, before serving breakfast and then sitting beside Richard. Rachel didn't say a word, as she placed Monica's coffee in front of her. She knew Monica would snap out her grouchiness in no time.

Rachel took her seat. She began secretly gazing at Ross. He truly had lived up to his promise last night, proving again he was the best she'd ever had.


End file.
